


Stop

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: It would have been quite the sight – and honestly kind of was anyway – if Poe hadn’t been so concerned. He knew why Finn was here, working out his frustration, exhausting himself far past the point of necessity.





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Finn/Poe, "Darling, stop."

Finn had been in the gym for hours. The base was quiet now, into the dark hours of the night, but still Finn lingered.

Poe leaned inside the doorway and watched for a while, unnoticed, as Finn circled around the punching bag. It swung wildly on its axis from the force of Finn’s attack, Finn himself sweaty and shirtless, his knuckles taped.

It would have been quite the sight – and honestly kind of was anyway – if Poe hadn’t been so concerned. He knew why Finn was here, working out his frustration, exhausting himself far past the point of necessity.

He drew closer, his booted steps on the ground loud enough to draw Finn’s brief focus before he turned back to the punching bag. Pausing just behind him, Poe said, “Darling, stop.”

After a moment, Finn did, catching the bag as it swung back, his breathing heavy. He dragged the back of one hand over his forehead and looked at Poe. “You need something?”

Poe took hold of Finn’s hands, rubbing his thumbs over his white-taped knuckles. “You’ve been in here for hours. Will you take a break? Talk to me?”

Finn’s forehead creased. “Has it been hours?”

“Yeah, it has. Come to bed at least, if you don’t want to talk.”

Finn eyed the punching bag.

“I think you won,” Poe teased gently.

Finn’s lips downturned. “I’m not sure I can sleep. I’m not really tired.”

“Buddy, you look exhausted, no offense. I know you haven’t slept in at least two days and you’ve been wailing on this thing like it might fight back.”

“I guess,” Finn said, and sighed.

Poe stepped yet closer, letting go of Finn’s hands so he could slide his arms around him instead, brushing his lips over Finn’s cheek. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want; you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. Just lie with me. Please?”

Finn was clutching Poe tightly, arms squeezed around his back. His words were soft. “I should’ve been better, Poe. I let…” His breath hitched. “It shouldn’t have happened. I should’ve been better.”

“It’s not your fault,” Poe murmured, though he knew the words meant nothing coming from him. Finn needed to believe it himself. “I know it hurts, but please don’t take it out on yourself.”

“I need to be better,” Finn said, and the sound of his voice made Poe ache, like an actual physical hurt.

_You’re perfect, I love you,_ Poe wanted to say, but he knew that wouldn’t actually help. He wasn’t sure what would; probably nothing he could say or do. All he knew was that he wanted to be here for Finn, for whatever Finn needed. “We can all be better,” he said. “And you know what a good start would be? Sleep.”

“You’re really pushing the whole bed thing,” Finn said, tone wry.

“I’m tired, too, pal, and I hate an empty bed.”

Finn huffed, not quite a laugh, but close enough that it eased the tightness in Poe’s chest.

“But no offense,” Poe said, “maybe you should hit the ‘fresher first. You know I don’t judge but you’re honestly kinda ripe right now.”

This time Finn’s laugh was full and genuine. “Oh, so now you’re Mister Cleanliness, but not when your smelly laundry’s been piled on the floor for a week and you’ve been wearing the same shirt three days in a row?”

“I’ve got standards, pal. Clean bodies in the bed, unless we’re being sweaty on purpose.”

“Really,” Finn said after a pause, “I think I’d like to be purposely sweaty. I could use the distraction, and I think it’ll help me sleep.”

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Poe said, his hands on the warm bare skin of Finn’s back.

“Yeah,” Finn said, and kissed Poe slowly. “I know.”

Maybe, Poe thought, he had said the right thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as [serceleste](http://serceleste.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
